The present invention relates to flares and more paticularly to flare extinguishing systems.
In locations, such as offshore production platform and refineries, employing flare systems for disposing of combustible gases it may be necessary in an emergency to extinguish the flare which otherwise may be a potential hazard. Such emergencies would include a blow out on an oil production platform or fracture of a vessel or line containing inflammable or explosive material. Because of the lengthy burn out time of the gas in the line downstream of the closure valve and often for other reasons, it is not sufficient to merely close off the gas supply. Further, the conventional method of extinguishing flames by directing a flame extinguishing material onto the flame has disadvantages when applied to a flarestack. For example, the pressure drop along the long supply lines to reach the flare tip restricts the available flow rate of material and also it is difficult to cover the flame of a flare in view of its size and wind effects.